The day I saw Her
by OrchidBow
Summary: Percy's been alone for most of his life and has been going to Camp-Halfblood since he was 8. At age 16, he saw her. No doubt that the fairest maiden in all the land award goes to her. (PERZOE also this doesn't follow book plot line!) Oneshot/Drabbleish.


**So because I'm bored I decided to write a little Perzoe One-shot/Kind of a Drabble! R&R if it pleases. I might make this a two-shot depending on you guys. This is also from Percy's POV. Also I do not own any of these characters just the plot, Rick Riordan owns them!**

I was in the middle of Archery when I first saw her. I knew the Hunters where coming today and I've originally never met any of them. Many of the Hunters were gorgeous and the rest, beautiful. I just stood there with my hand on my bow with an arrow notched. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, even from here I could see her long black hair and her obsidian eyes. They were lit up with a sparkle as I saw a smirk on her face as she watched the people in my class miss several shots with the bow.

Just then her eyes landed on me, I was probably awkwardly staring with drool coming out of my mouth or something. She stared at me before turning away and walking straight to Artemis' cabin. The rest of the hunter followed and even though they were all gone I was still staring at the cabin door until Chiron came and snapped me out of my trance.

I shot the arrow I had notched and for once in my life. I made a bulls-eye. I cheered and had no doubt it my mind that this was the best day ever. Well, maybe.

-o-

At dinner that night her table was the loudest while mine being the quietest, with only me at my table. I looked at my glass of water as I tried to block out everything around me and practice a bit with my water powers. They were getting better but it would be a while before I've mastered them. The water started to take shapes and I decided on a dolphin before freezing it. It landed on the table, I left it and continued eating my blue pizza, not 10 seconds later, an arrow whizzed in front of me and hit my ice sculpture shattering it to pieces.

I looked over at the Hunters to see some of them laughing and others giving high-fives to a girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. I bet a 100 drachmas' that she's a daughter of Ares. She looked at me and made a fake pout while pretending to cry.

I ignored her and looked and the beauty from earlier, I realized now that she has a silver tiara on her head, it fits her perfectly. Must be the lieutenant, I guessed. She stared at me with intensity before turning to the person sitting next to her, whispered something to her and looked back at me. I asked for more water from one of the spirit server people. I remade the the dolphin again freezing it and placing it next to me so they couldn't shoot it unless the arrow went through me, literally.

-o-

It was past the bedtime assigned to us from Chiron, I couldn't sleep so I was taking a walk on the beach to help clear some thoughts. I saw her again. She was sitting on a cliff over looking the lake, with her feet hanging off the side. I looked up at her once more before beginning my trek up to her. I just wanted to talk to her.

Once I got there I sat down next to her. An extremely daring move for a guy and a hunter.

"What do you want, boy?"

"Nothing, just thought you looked lonely" I probably worded that wrong. She's a hunter, she doesn't want the company of a boy. Much less me, that is.

"I am, and I like it that way."

"No one likes being lonely, I know that. I've been alone for all my life."

"Whatever boy, can you go now?"

Did I dare? I did.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, I'm not leaving." She looked over at me as I looked at her.

"You've got balls of steel kid. No one would dare say no to a hunter. Especially me."

"Well.. Why you? I mean you seem nice. I could be wrong." I asked.

"I've had bad experience with your kind." She dead panned. I nodded and continued to look out at the ocean.

"I'm Percy by the way."

"I know, everyone talks about you here. They act like you're a god. I'm Zoe." She looked back at me.

I smiled at her, she gave a small one back.

-o-

I started to run as fast as I could to catch up. She was squealing and giggling. I tackled her to the ground and laughed with her. It was 2 years ago I met Zoe. Things got better, we became friends and I couldn't be happier. She's a great person and I know for a fact I'm in love with her. But she can't find out because she's still a hunter, they swear off men, and no matter how much I hate not telling her how I feel, I know she's happy with the Hunt.

I was still on top of her, and she had her eyes closed laughing. I stared at her with a smile on my face as I looked at her, she's so beautiful.

"Hey Zoe?" She stopped laughing forms second reducing to giggles.

"Yeah Perce?"

"Remember 2 years ago when we met?"

"Uh huh..."

"What'd you tell your friend at dinner?" I asked with sudden curiosity. She thought for a moment before realization dawned on her.

"I asked her, 'Why a dolphin?'" She laughed and I followed suit. "Why did you make a dolphin Percy?"

"Not sure, I like how they look and how beautiful they are."

"Only a son of Poseidon would make a dolphin." She looked at me. I completely forgot I was still on top her. I blushed but didn't want to move. She must have realized it too because she her face got red and she looked at me.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah, Zoe?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For getting the courage to talk to me that day, you changed my life." Before I could ask how she crashed her lips to mine, and let me tell you. Sparks flew.

**Thanks for reading Orchid Archers! Check out my new story The Hunter if you enjoyed this!**


End file.
